


Heading Toward Tomorrow

by SincerelyShania



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, One Shot, Post-InuYasha, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyShania/pseuds/SincerelyShania
Summary: After Kagome's return to the Feudal Era, her and Inuyasha began building a life together; the couple remained content in just being in each other's company from day to day until a question proposed by Rin led them to want to think more seriously about their future together.





	Heading Toward Tomorrow

There was a certain luminosity to the young woman that had not vanished along with the Shikon Jewel; on the contrary, her light seemed to shine more brightly with each passing day. Her radiance was what originally broke through the darkness that her half-demon companion had been forced to embrace.

Inuyasha deeply regretted having not been able to genuinely see Kagome for so long; he instead saw in her his former lover, and despite how their relationship had blossomed over the years, he still felt remorse for his arrogance. He knew that the weight of feeling as though she was second best—the burden associated with feeling as though she was just the mere ember of a once raging fire—must have pulled cripplingly on the miko's delicate heart. The hanyō no longer saw Kikyo in his current lover's eyes, but occasionally he could see the former sorrow returning to her deep brown orbs.

After the Shikon Jewel had been erased from the world, Kagome had been sent back to her own time. For three years, human and half-demon shared a love conquering even time itself; their hearts were connected despite a distance between them that could not be easily closed.

When the modern-era priestess crossed over to the Feudal Era for the last time, her fate was sealed; she could no longer return to her own time, but she explained to her lover that she had no regrets—a life without him was no life at all. He watched admiringly as she continued to better herself, despite their battle with Naraku having come to an end, and he thanked the Gods for allowing him and the woman he loved to build a life together.

Inuyasha had observed his long-time friends, Miroku and Sango, fulfilling their greatest wish and starting a beautiful family, but in Kagome's absence, he felt selfishness take hold of his heart. The happiness of his old traveling companions was valuable to him; however, he was envious of the life they were able to create while he spent every day yearning for an affection that had been propelled across time. Once Kagome was back in the hanyō's arms, he was able to begin fully appreciating the quality of life that all of his friends had constructed for themselves, and he could finally start following in their footsteps.

Just being at his lover's side was more than enough to calm Inuyasha's previously longing heart. In the past year since the miko returned to the Feudal Era, the half-demon and her could never be caught too far from one another; the bond connecting them grew ever stronger. Both lovers had nothing but care and contentment in their hearts for the other person.

* * *

Inuyasha sat perched in a tree, allowing the breeze to slightly tangle his hair as he listened to his lover's humming; Kagome was happily gathering herbs with Rin from the village outskirts as she often did numerous times a week in an attempt to consistently have remedies on hand in case of an accident or emergency. The happy-go-lucky girl had come to live in the village at Kaede's request due to the elder priestess believing it would be beneficial to the child to learn to socialize with her own kind. Rin and Kagome had become close throughout their time together as though fate had chosen them to come together as sisters.

"Lady Kagome, I don't mean to pry, but I have a question that I've been wanting to ask you." The adolescent girl landed her innocent gaze on her friend and mentor.

"What is it, Rin? You know you shouldn't be afraid to ask me anything!" the young priestess responded cheerfully, smiling at the teenager beside her.

"Well…I was just wondering why you and Master Inuyasha have not borne any children yet."

Kagome's cheeks turned bright red. Inuyasha's face flushed to a pale white. Even the breeze seemed to come to a sudden halt. "What're you askin' something like that for, huh?!" the half-demon shouted, in turn slightly startling the inquisitive girl. In truth, he and his lover had not discussed the possibility of children nor had they participated in any sexual activities, but of course, there was no way he was going to share that with the pip-squeak.

"W-well, Rin…" the miko interjected. "I guess it just hasn't really crossed our minds is all. Remember that Inuyasha and I were separated for a few years thanks to the Shikon Jewel being eliminated; I think I can speak for both of us when I say that we've just been enjoying the little things about being reunited. Kids are a pretty serious responsibility, ya know? I mean, you see how much Miroku and Sango struggle with all three of theirs!"

Rin giggled in response to her friend's final comment. "I understand, Lady Kagome. The idea of you and Master Inuyasha having a family is still a beautiful thought, though!"

* * *

Day soon faded into night as the sun descended from the sky and made way for the moon. Inuyasha laid by a fire in the hut that he and his lover shared, losing himself to his thoughts.

_Kagome and I…with kids?_ the half-demon pondered, still flushing a bit at the scenario that had played out earlier in the day. _I've just been so glad to have her back that I really haven't thought about much else…For whatever reason, when I think about us having children, I feel…scared._ The hanyō was jerked from his inner ramblings by his lover entering the hut.

"Sorry for being a little late! Kaede and I were practicing performing exorcisms, and you know I can get held up in training pretty easily. I can't help it!" Kagome explained, running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to disentangle it.

"Y-yeah…Don't worry about it…" Inuyasha kept his gaze to the ground while speaking, earning a questioning stare from Kagome.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, dammit! Can't a guy just be lost in thought without being interrogated for it?" The hanyō sat up and hastily turned his back to the young priestess, crossing his arms in the process. Of course, this was typical behavior for him.

Kagome let out a light snicker. "You're being even more unbelievable than usual today," she teased and then brushed off her companion's erratic behavior. If she found herself hung up on his conduct every time he pouted or became exasperated, she would spend an immense amount of her daily energy just trying to convince him to voice his troubles.

The two lovers sat in a seemingly comfortable silence around the fire, watching the crimson flames dance. The half-demon allowed his eyes to fall upon the woman who had softened his heart throughout the years. The fire left a more prominent twinkle in her eyes than she naturally had. Inuyasha examined her onyx hair and her pale white skin, taking in how they both seemed to produce a warm glow. He reminisced about the night that she had stumbled across him in the forest while trying to escape from Mistress Centipede. Even then, before the two companions had a proper introduction and despite her having been thrown into a world all new to her, the miko showed little fear when looking into Inuyasha's intense golden orbs. He had initially assumed her to be Kikyo, but he very quickly disregarded the thought as Kagome's eyes held something within them that the late priestess's eyes never had: the spirit of a fighter. _She really is beautiful,_ he thought to himself, permitting a gentle smile to form.

The modern-era priestess glimpsed up at her companion, once again offering him a curious look. "What is it now? Is there something you wanna tell me?"

"I already told ya that there ain't nothin' wrong!" Inuyasha retorted, scoffing at the woman in front of him.

"Well, you can't keep acting weird and then just expect me to let it go!" she shouted back, obviously beginning to lose her patience.

"You're imagining things! It isn't my problem that you're falsely convincing yourself that there's somethin' wrong!"

"If there isn't anything wrong, then why are you getting so defensive?!"

"Obviously because you're stressin' me out, genius!"

"Just tell me what's wrong! Why do you still feel like you can't fully open up to me?!"

"Why haven't we talked about having kids, Kagome?!" The half-demon's face went pale at his outburst. He swiftly averted his gaze away from his lover in embarrassment. "I…Nevermind. It's nothing. You should have just left it alone."

The miko placed a fist on her chest, appearing distraught. "I didn't know that Rin's question had gotten to you so much, Inuyasha…Do you think that…I don't want to start a family with you?"

Inuyasha looked back up to notice tears forming in Kagome's eyes. If there was one thing he truly hated in the world, it was seeing her cry. "No, no! That ain't it at all! So, don't cry, okay?!"

"If it isn't that, then what is it? What's making you so upset with me?" The distressed young woman took her hand and gently wiped the tears that had been developing away.

"I…I don't think it's you at all, Kagome. I think it's just me," Inuyasha started. He stood up and made his way over to his lover's side to sit back down before continuing. "After Rin brought it up…I dunno. It felt like something I had locked away deep inside of me burst out—a fear that I didn't want to acknowledge was there."

"A fear of what?" The young priestess leaned toward her companion and brushed some of his silver bangs out of his eyes.

"…I'm afraid that my kids will have to grow up like I did—alone." Kagome gave a gentle smile as her half-demon lover finished speaking, prompting him to raise an eyebrow at her. "Oh, I'm guessin' you think my genuine troubles are funny now, huh? Whatever, I knew I shouldn't have wasted my breath telling you—"

"You shouldn't worry about something like that, Inuyasha," the miko interrupted, looking back in the direction of the fire as she explained. "I'm happy…I'm happy that you told me what was bothering you, and I just want you to know that you shouldn't worry about something like that. Our children would never have to be alone."

"How can you be so sure…?"

"Because _we_ would be their parents, of course."

Inuyasha stared at his lover in silence, taking in the words that had so effortlessly flowed from her mouth. Somehow, she always seemed to know what to say in order to hush any unwelcome thoughts that plagued his mind. He plopped onto his back, straightening out his legs and resting his hands under his head. Closing his eyes, he allowed a sense of tranquility to wash over him.

Time passed quietly for Inuyasha; he enjoyed the peaceful company of the woman he loved. Suddenly, however, he was yanked from his daze as he felt pressure on top of him. Opening his eyes, the half-demon was surprised to see Kagome straddling him, a faint blush detectable on her face. "What are you—" Inuyasha began before being interrupted by the miko hovering over him.

"I…want to do this with you, Inuyasha," she whispered as if they were at risk of being overheard.

"D-do w-what?" the hanyō stuttered out, taking an audible gulp of air.

"I want to…try and create a family with you."

"WHAT?! Are you out of your mind?! What brought this on so suddenly?!" Inuyasha briefly struggled beneath the young priestess before noticing the trance-like state that had overtaken her at some point. "Are you okay? Answer me!"

At her lover's tantrum, Kagome bent over and gently pressed her lips against his; his eyes widened momentarily, but he quickly gave in and returned her gesture, wrapping his arms around her.

After lingering in their position for a minute or two, the miko pulled back, gazing into her companion's eyes. "Inuyasha…"

"W-what?" the half-demon stammered in response.

"I want…I want you to try and…get me pregnant," Kagome forced out, never breaking eye contact.

"…Are you possessed?" Inuyasha questioned. His lover had never been so forward, so he assumed there had to be some kind of foul-play behind her odd behavior.

"Of course not! It's just…Earlier, when you were talking about what was bothering you, I saw something in you that kind of surprised me; I thought I saw a desire to give your kids what you missed out on…But, if I was wrong, I can stop. In that moment, I had realized…that I wanted it too. I'm sorry…"

"Kagome…I want this too, but are you sure you're ready?"

The young priestess untied the knot securing the Robe of the Fire Rat; hesitantly, she pulled down Inuyasha's pants, to her surprise revealing an already erect dick. In reaction to Kagome's response to his predicament, he blushed and lightly scratched at his cheek with his finger nail. "Ha…I'm only as hesitant as you are, I guess. I mean, no point in putting on a brave front this time—I'm nervous as hell. Do you think we should even—" The half-demon was shut up by his lover taking his cock into her mouth. Never had he felt such a sudden surge of pleasure as he did at that moment. Without thinking his actions through, his desires took over and he rested a hand on the young woman's head, holding her still and pushing himself further down her throat.

The hanyō pumped himself into his lover's mouth time and time again, losing himself to the pleasure that he was experiencing. He felt his stomach tighten, and just as he was about to reach his climax, Kagome pulled back and refused to finish him off. He whimpered at the sudden loss of satisfaction, but then noticed her crawling back on top of him. The miko took his dick in her hand, positioned herself on top of it, and then forcefully lowered herself, crying out as she did. Pain was evident on her face briefly, but soon she began lifting and then dropping herself in a rhythmic motion. Inuyasha watched as she pulled open the top of her kimono, permitting her breasts to bounce in rhythm with her. He took Kagome's breasts into each of his hands and squeezed gently on her pink nipples, and in turn earned gasps of pleasure from her.

Once satisfied with his fondling of the young woman's breasts, Inuyasha moved his hands to her thighs and gripped them firmly; he then began powerfully moving his hips to meet her every gesture, producing loud smacking noises each time their skin would make contact. The half-demon pushed his dick into the woman he loved harder with every thrust, groaning uncontrollably in response. Soon, she screamed out in pure ecstasy, her walls constricting around his pulsating cock and leading him to shove into her one final time; shooting his seed into her, Inuyasha moaned passionately and tightened his grasp on her legs. Kagome rolled off of him, landing on her back at his side.

The two lovers laid panting heavily, obviously relishing in their contentment. The hanyō inched his hand over to his lover's and clutched it lovingly. She gave a tired smile before closing her eyes and drifting into a sweet slumber.

Inuyasha rested at her side but did not allow himself to be overtaken by dreams right away; he wanted to etch the moment into his mind—the sweat that trailed down her bare chest, the way the moon shined through the door of their hut, the fire struggling to continue dancing while burning out…everything. The moment was beautiful in every way.

A lone tear trailed down the half-demon's face as he remembered the words his mother shared with him on behalf of his father; she had explained that the day that Inu no Taisho passed, he told her, "Izayoi…you must live. Live a long life; live long and well with Inuyasha." Inuyasha's mother too had perished, but she had taken his father's words to heart; she had loved her son, and prayed that he may find happiness in the world until her dying breath.

_I found it, mom,_ thought the hanyō, closing his eyes to sleep. _I found happiness, and she's beautiful. She loves me for my demon side AND my human side; she just…loves me for me, and with you and dad's example, I'm gonna raise my children to be strong in body, heart, and mind. I'll live each day at Kagome's side, protecting and loving her, as we keep—in her words—heading toward tomorrow._


End file.
